<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quelque chose à prouver by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737296">Quelque chose à prouver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass normal, Gen, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka ne maîtrise aucun élément et ses stratégies ne sont pas encore toutes au point, mais quand même...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quelque chose à prouver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468012">Ça reviendra toujours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette">malurette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Quelque chose à prouver<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b>Avatar: the Last Airbender<br/><b>Personnage : </b>Sokka<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen <br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Disclaimer : </b>propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.</p>
<p><b>Thème : </b>"Pris dans la tempête" pour =horrible_bingo <br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>560</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka s'est embarqué dans quelque chose qui le dépasse. La quête de l'Avatar, comme disait Katara, c'était une affaire spirituelle à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, mais du diable s'il allait laisser sa petite sœur courir le monde et les dangers avec un inconnu, même un enfant, sans protection !<br/>Laisser leur village ? Hum, he bien, les mamies et les enfants sont peut-être physiquement faibles, mais toujours plein de ressources, et normalement le danger est écarté et n'a pas de raison de revenir vers eux. Il fait le pari qu'ils pourront se débrouiller sans lui. <br/>Il n'est pas un bender, et pas encore un vrai guerrier, mais il apprend sur le tas et apprend vite et improvise. Et après tout ! il y a plus de non-benders que de benders dans ce monde. Ils ont besoin de faire face eux aussi à ce que le monde leur oppose, et statistiquement en route ils risquent de rencontrer au moins autant probablement plus de dangers de la part de gens réguliers que de benders. Or sa sœur et son nouvel ami lui donnent l'air d'être un peu trop naïfs pour ça. Il sera donc là et il fera face, bravement, de façon créative, et efficace. </p>
<p>Il déchante le jour de la tempête. Quand une mission simple pour gens normal, sans maîtrise impliquée, tourne au vinaigre. Quand ce sont les éléments eux-mêmes, sans aucun coup de pouce magique, qui se déchaînent et le menacent. <br/>Katara pourrait créer une barrière d'eau pour ses protéger de la pluie, peut-être aussi du vent ; Aang pourrait arrêter le vent lui-même et sans doute la pluie avec. Mais rien qu'il connaisse ne protégera qui que ce soit des éclairs. Enfin... juste parce qu'il ne connaît pas de moyen, ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas, ailleurs, peut-être. Le fait est que c'est juste lui et ses talents d'improvisation et un vieux pêcheur et son expérience contre la tempête. Pas de miracle, juste de la détermination. </p>
<p>C'est vrai qu'il a déjà vu des choses inconnues, jamais imaginées avant, au cours de son voyage. Il a appris à être humble, à accepter ses limites et la démesure, à imaginer aussi au-delà des anciennes mesures, à contourner les obstacles.</p>
<p>Il voulait prouver sa valeur en tant que gars ordinaire et gagner leur vie, hein, à ces deux illuminés qui vivent de magie d'air et d'eau fraîche. Il a fait confiance à l'expérience du vieux pêcheur et pensait démontrer qu'on peut lire les éléments sans les ressentir magiquement au fond de soi, et leur faire face grâce à son esprit d'analyse et du bon sens. <br/>Bon, ça a lamentablement échoué et il a fallu que l'Avatar vienne les sauver. Paf, encore une leçon d'humilité. </p>
<p>Et en plus il a pris froid dans le vent et la pluie. Et en plus il refile son rhume à Katara qui le soigne. C'est incroyable, y'avait pas des trucs pareils chez eux où le froid et le vent sont francs et où si on tombe à l'eau, elle vous tue rapidement au lieu de vous cuire ainsi à petit feu... <br/>Grelottant de fièvre, il n'en démord cependant pas : d'accord, il ne sera jamais pêcheur, mais il y a tout de même du bon dans son idée, et vous verrez, dès qu'il sera sur pied, il sera encore plus fort et indispensable d'une façon ou d'une autre. Promis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>